


Slow and Steady Wins the Race Unless the Snail Passes You By

by sinceresapphire



Series: Oh Look, I've Been Prompted [27]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: Mutual attraction is fine and dandy but Iris is more than ready for her best friend to do something about the handsome over-tipper who comes in every day.





	Slow and Steady Wins the Race Unless the Snail Passes You By

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: ray/kendra + coffee shop au - "he comes everyday and always tips more than he should"
> 
> Kendra & Iris are best friends who work at Jitters. 
> 
> Background Westallen.

"He comes every day and always tips more than he should,” comments Kendra during the lull between waves of customers at Jitters.

 

Iris laughs because it’s so obvious to her what is going on.

 

Looking around, Kendra gestures for her friend to come closer which Iris does.

 

“The coffee is good here but it’s not _that_ _good.”_

 

Shaking her head, Iris tries to clamp down on her laughter because they didn’t need to catch the attention of the patrons.

 

“Oh babe, you really don’t get it do you?”

 

Kendra tilts her head to the side.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

 “Just give it time, it will come to you.”

 

Iris pats her hand before walking off to take care of the customers as Kendra frowns at her back.

 

Something tells Iris that there is more amusement to come.

 

The next day the tall and handsome man enters Jitters, Iris watches him look around the coffee shop before smiling when his eyes land on Kendra working behind the counter.

 

So she simply moves to where she could watch them.

 

“Welcome to Jitters. What can I get for you today?” asks Kendra as she greets the not-really-a-stranger stranger.

 

“I’ll have a medium red eye to go.” He replies.

 

Kendra grabs the right sized coffee cup and a maker.

 

“The name’s Ray.”

 

He grins brightly at her as she writes his name on the cup then hands it over to the barista making the drinks.

 

Kendra rings him up and Ray hands over the correct amount.

 

With his wallet still out, he grabs a twenty-dollar bill and places it in the tip jar.

 

Then Ray smiles brightly at Kendra.

 

“See you around, Kendra.”

 

She’s too flabbergasted to do anything but smile at him before helping the next customer though her eyes follow Ray’s progress to the pick-up area.

 

In that moment, from where she stands, Iris decides next time she’s going to do something to help the two of them out because that was painful to watch and her girl, Kendra deserves better than that.

 

Like clock-work, Ray arrives for his daily cup of coffee the following morning.

 

Kendra took the morning off for a dentist appointment so Iris is working the cash register when he comes in.

 

Iris smirks to herself as she sees him frown in disappointment.

 

“You know, I didn’t think that our coffee is good enough for repeat purchases every day but I guess some people just need their daily caffeine fix.”

 

Ray rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

 

“Is it that obvious?” he asks.

 

“Not everyone tips more than several cups of coffee in one go.”

 

Iris smiles then shakes her head.

 

“Kendra hasn’t put two and two together if that’s what you’re really asking about.”

 

Ray chuckles.

 

“I’m not sure if that’s a good or a bad thing.”

 

“Maybe, you could give her a little hint tomorrow.” Iris comments as she takes his order.

 

He pays for his coffee then places a ten in the tip jar.

 

Iris looks at him.

 

“What? Just because one barista has caught my attention doesn’t mean I can’t show my appreciation for all of the other wonderful baristas who work here.”

 

Iris laughs then shoes him off to the pick-up area.

 

He seems like a good guy and her bestie definitely deserved someone who would appreciate her.

 

Iris decides she’d see what Barry could find out about him; after all, her boyfriend couldn’t resist her charms.

 

The next morning passes without an appearance from Ray and Kendra can’t help feeling concerned because he’s been predictable in appearing sometime in the morning.

 

“Relax girl, I’m sure your guy is fine.”

 

Kendra’s eyes widen as she opens and closes her mouth, trying to respond to Iris’ comment.

 

“He’s not my guy!”

 

Iris smirks at her best friend.

 

“But you want him to be.”

 

Kendra pauses for a moment.

 

“I’d like to get to know him, I think.” States Kendra.

 

“Fair enough. I still don’t think you should panic yet about him not showing up. It was bound to happen eventually,” comments Iris.

 

“You’re right. It’s not like he’s Superman or anything.”

 

Lunch rolls around and with it, comes the usual rush and Kendra isn’t focusing on a single person when Iris nudges her in the side.

 

“Outside. Front door.”

 

Kendra’s eyes wander over there and she smiles when she sees Ray standing there.

 

He enters Jitters then gets in line while looking for something in his wallet.

 

Returning to the customer in front of her, Kendra forces herself to concentrate.

 

Fifteen minutes later, Ray stands before her with a grin on his face.

 

“Hey Kendra. How’s it going?”

 

“Things are great, now. I was surprised when I didn’t see you this morning.”

 

“My car is in the shop so a friend drove me to work and already bought our morning coffee.”

 

Kendra’s smile widens as she feels relief that nothing serious happened to him.

 

“I’ll have my usual, thanks.”

“Of course.”

 

As he hands over the money for his coffee, she notices that there’s something else with it but before she can say anything to him, he’s already put his usual tip into the jar and walked off.

 

Separating the cash out, Kendra’s surprised to see a card mixed in.

 

She turns it over and reads his name along with his phone number on it.

 

Looking up, she catches Ray’s eye and smiles while hoping she’s not blushing.

 

“What do you have there?”

 

Iris’ sudden appearance causes Kendra to jump slightly.

 

Kendra tries to move the card away before Iris can get her hands on it but her best friend is faster.

 

“Ooh! Are you going to call him?”

 

Ray catches the ladies’ eyes and waves with his free hand as he leaves Jitters and they wave in response.

 

A warm feeling blossoms in Kendra’s chest as she takes the card back.

 

“Yes, I definitely will give him a call later.”

 

As she wanders into the backroom to secure the card in her bag, Iris smirks.

 

“It’s about damn time.”

 

Who knows, she and Barry may have a new couple to double date with in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat/prompt me over at shesthemuscle.tumblr.com


End file.
